


Izzy's Ulterior Motives

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Izzy always gets what she wants, Maia lets her, Non-Descriptive Sex, Soft Girlfriends, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, or something similar to that, sequel to Pancake Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Izzy knows what she wants and knows how to perfectly execute her plans to get it. Maia is just a willing participant.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 4





	Izzy's Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Always 
> 
> This can be seen as a sequel to part seven, "Pancake Day."

A soft moan escaped Maia’s lips as she felt Izzy’’s lips on her neck, coaxing her from her deep sleep. Maia felt Izzy’’s fingers run down her chest, stopping just above her navel, causing Maia to whimper from the lack of sensation. “Isabelle,” Maia gasped at the lingering pressure of Izzy’s lips on her neck. Maia knew that Izzy was doing this on purpose, wanting to see her worked up. 

“Do you want me to stop,” Izzy smiled, lips lightly grazing Maia’s skin as she spoke. 

“Isabelle, why always play these games when you know the answer,” Maia said in response to Izzy’s question. 

Izzy moved until she was straddling Maia’s hips, leaning down until her lips barely touched Maia and whispered, “because it’s fun to see you get worked up from light touches, and you are beautiful when you are like this.” Izzy leaned down and connected their lips in a tender kiss. 

Maia relished in the feeling of Izzy’s cool fingers against her hot skin, making her feel alive. Izzy always knew what to do, where to touch, to make Maia fall apart even from just from the simple touch. 

Izzy looked down at Maia, taking in Maia’s expression, eyes squeezed tight, and lips slightly opened, releasing small breaths of air. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, and Izzy loves that she’s the one bringing Maia to the thralls of pleasure. 

Maia gasped as her release burned through her as she kept her grip tight on Izzy’s hand. Once her breathing became relatively normal, she opened her eyes and looked over at Izzy, who was lying on Maia’s side, looking at her. “That was amazing,” Maia said, still a bit breathless. 

Izzy leaned forward to kiss her, “since it was amazing and I did my girlfriend duty,” Izzy laughed against Maia’s lips, “how about we take a quick shower and you can make me some of your famous pancakes?” 

“I did teach you how to make them,” Maia chuckled. “But, I suppose you deserve my famous pancakes after that wonderful wake-up call.” 

“Well, if that gets me to have pancakes every morning, I’ll continue this little special treatment,” Izzy laughed, getting out of bed and dragging Maia with her so they can shower. 

“You’re always planning,” Maia quietly said as Izzy dragged her into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower.

“Always,” Izzy smiled as she reached for the shampoo to lather Maia’s hair, “and I always get what I want.” 

“That you do,” Maia smiled, not saying much more because Izzy was right. She always gets what she wants, and if she gets this sort of treatment every morning, pancakes are the least of her problems. 


End file.
